goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jo Anne Worley
Jo Anne Worley is an American actress and comedienne. Biography Born in Lowell, Indiana, Worley joined the Pickwick Players in New York before moving to study in Los Angeles and getting her first break in the revue The Billy Barnes People, which would go on to Broadway. This would lead to her being cast in Hello, Dolly! Worley became best known as a comic performer, and she made several appearances on both The Merv Griffin Show and Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In. She also provided voices for several animated features, such as A Goofy Movie and a recurring role as the Wardrobe in the Beauty and the Beast series. Singing Worley had several singing roles to her name, appearing in a number of revues and understudying the title role in the original production of Hello, Dolly!. She also appeared in regional productions that showed off her impressive belt, including Anything Goes and Annie, Get Your Gun. She would later go on to perform "Human Again" in Beauty and the Beast and returning to the stage appearing as Letitia Primrose in On the Twentieth Century and Mrs. Tottendale in The Drowsy Chaperone. Film Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Human Again (contains solo lines) Stage The Billy Barnes People (1961)(originated the role) *If It Wasn't for People *I Like You *It's Not Easy (contains solo lines) *If It Wasn't for People (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Hello, Dolly! (1964)(understudy) *I Put My Hand In (solo) *Put On Your Sunday Clothes (contains solo lines) *Motherhood March (contains solo lines) *Dancing (contains solo lines) *Before the Parade Passes By (contains solo lines) *Hello, Dolly! (contains solo lines) *So Long, Dearie (solo) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) The Mad Show (1966) *Handle With Care (duet) *You Can Never Tell (contains solo lines) *The Gift of Maggie (And Others)(solo) Once Upon a Mattress (1974) *Shy (contains solo lines *Swamps of Home (contains solo lines) *Spanish Panic (contains solo lines) *Song of Love (contains solo lines) *Happily Ever After (solo) Anything Goes (1978) *I Get a Kick Out of You (duet) *You're the Top (duet) *Anything Goes (contains solo lines) *Blow, Gabriel, Blow (contains solo lines) *Buddie, Beware (solo) Annie, Get Your Gun (1982) *Doin' What Comes Natur'lly (contains solo lines) *The Girl That I Marry (duet) *You Can't Get a Man with a Gun (solo) *Moonshine Lullaby (contains solo lines) *There's No Business Like Show Business (Reprise)(solo) *They Say It's Wonderful (duet) *You Can't Get a Man with a Gun (Reprise)(solo) *Entr'acte: The European Tour (contains solo lines) *I Got Lost In His Arms (solo) *I Got the Sun in the Morning (duet) *An Old-Fashioned Wedding (duet) *Anything You Can Do (duet) *They Say It's Wonderful (Reprise)(contains solo lines) The Pirates of Penzance (1986) *Climbing over rocky mountain *Stop, ladies, pray *Poor wand'ring one (contains solo lines) *What ought we to do? *How beautifully blue the sky (contains solo lines) *Stay, me must not lose our senses/Here's a first rate opportunity to get married with impunity *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Oh, dry the glist'ning tear (contains solo lines) *When the foeman bears his steel (contains solo lines) *All is prepar'd; your gallant crew await you (duet) *Stay, Fred'ric, stay/Ah, leave me not to pine/Oh, here is love, and here is truth (duet) *No I'll be brave/Though in body and mind (contains solo lines) *Sergeant, approach! (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II Prince of Central Park (1989)(originated the role) *New Leaf (contains solo lines) *We Were Dancing (contains solo lines) *One of a Kind (duet) *Zap (contains solo lines) *All I've Got Is Me (Reprise)(duet) *Red (contains solo lines) *One of a Kind (Reprise)(solo) Grease (1994) *Alma Mater (contains solo lines) On the Twentieth Century (2005) *On the Twentieth Century (contains solo lines) *Repent (solo) *Five Zeros (contains solo lines) *Sextet/Sign Lilly Sign (contains solo lines) The Drowsy Chaperone (2007) *Toledo Surprise (contains solo lines) *Love Is Always Lovely (duet) Gypsy (2007) *Some People (solo) *Some People" (reprise)(solo) *Small World (duet) *Mr. Goldstone, I Love You (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (duet) *Everything's Coming up Roses (solo) *Madame Rose's Toreadorables (contains solo lines) *Together Wherever We Go (contains solo lines) *Small World (reprise)(solo) *Rose's Turn (solo) Wicked (2008) *The Wizard and I (duet) *The Wizard and I (reprise)(duet) *Thank Goodness (contains solo lines) Gallery worleydolly.jpg|'Mrs. Dolly Levi' in Hello, Dolly! Castmadshow.jpg|The Mad Show. worleywardrobe.jpg|'Wardrobe' in Beauty and the Beast. worleymorrible.jpg|'Madame Morrible' in Wicked. Worley, Jo Anne